User talk:NeneAndNate
PAGE 2 :D Page 2 of my talk page! Need help please fell free to talk to me! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 15:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Um... I never stated that I was in charge of anything; it was merely an insignificant opinion. You can't give someone a warning or ban them without proper warrant. What I said will not start drama because one, people don't normally read other people's talk pages and two, there was nothing controversial about what I have said. Why are you so concerned with what I wrote on my friend's personal talk page rather then focusing on your other responsibilities on this wiki? You've misconstrued my intentions and completely exaggerated the scenario. I haven't done anything that solicits a ban. Sarahdangerrr 17:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I made it seem like I was telling you what to do. I would rather not get into this any longer, Nene. It's bad enough now that I'm on your mental hate list. I still don't think I was wrong in anything I said, but it's your wiki. I just wish you would actually express rules before I can inadvertantly break them. Sarahdangerrr 19:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You've been rather unwelcoming to a user that could be a good asset to this wiki. Sarahdangerrr runs her own smaller wiki, and is a chat moderator of a huge wiki, she knows Wikia very well, you shouldn't act like she knows nothing and be so rude to her. Your rules seem to be very..different from every other wiki (far more strict), which is unfair. This isn't "your" wiki, anyway. Yes, you are the founder and an administrator here, but this wiki is for everyone 'in the Wikia network. I'm not trying to be mean, or tell you how to run this wiki at all, but I felt this should be said. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 19:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Prank Yes, it was a prank. It was this thing we were doing on chat. I gotta change it back. Because Chunts (her nickname) kept changing her avatar and then she said she wanted to change it to someone else's avatar. So she chagned it to mine and we pretended like we were each other. Like, I called her Daisy and she called me Chunts. Then I said I'm gonna go back to "normal" and changed to her old one and she kept mine. But then I had to leave and I didn't get on yesterday, so I didn't change it back yet. SunnyD (talk to meh) 19:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) News/ Heads Up/ idk what to title this Just a heads up so I don't get any of those 'Where Are You?' messages on my Talk Page, but I might not be able to edit for a while (most likely two weeks) because my laptop died. Right now, I'm using my grandpa and my dad's laptop. I don't think I'm allowed to edit anything else or post pictures with their laptop, so until my new laptop arrives I won't be able to edit. Just a little something I thought maybe you'd need to know so many won't think that I've disappeared or left the wiki. But I'll still be active here, watching for new updates and such. And for all those times when it'd seemed like I hadn't been active, because of family, school and such, but I was still there. But anyways, I'm still here. Thanks. :D Punxarox 00:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Important... Nene, I REALLY need to talk to you! It's important. Go on chat ASAP! SunnyD (talk to meh) 20:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: 0_o I'm there... Icy I'll see you in hell babe 15:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I guess... http://us3.chatzy.com/59043655499465 Icy]] I'll see you in hell babe 15:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) o.O Why was I kickbanned LOL? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic]][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you OK? I hope do are doing ok i was just wondering if you really banned all of the users not that im trying to be mean or anything Agent45 Sorry Listen, I'm really sorry. I am. You don't know how bad I feel. But it's for the best of this wiki. And I know you love this wiki, so wouldn't you want the best for it? I'm SO sorry. I really am. I really hope you can forgive us and are okay. :/ Punxarox 00:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Birthday Aww thank you<3 Abusing chat moderator rights I'm sorry, but you've been abusing your chat moderator rights. You have banned people on chat without a warning, and you've threatened to ban people for no reason. You also often freak out when people try to tell you this. If this continues, you will lose your chat moderator rights. Please do not remove this warning. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 01:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) i know it's a little late but ... happy new years to you "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 05:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Sorry I wasn't able to get on. If you're online now, send me a message back and I'll be on chat immediately. Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 20:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Revoking mod rights Dear NeneG, We have decided to revoke your mod rights due to inactivity and the fact that there are more elligble people for the Job who are more active than you. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 17:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Block I'm sorry, but it's been agreed that since you were threatening users, lying and abusing your rights that you had, you'll be blocked for one week. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 23:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC)